The present invention relates to a bale forming apparatus and a bale forming method for forming cylindrical bales.
A bale forming apparatus as used for agricultural purposes is an agricultural vehicle to form bales of crop material. The bale forming apparatus usually comprises an intake device to take up crop material from a ground surface and a bale forming device to form a bale from the crop material.
In a known embodiment, the bale forming device comprises at least one endless pressing belt, preferably several parallel endless belts, guided by guiding rollers. An outlet of the intake device is arranged between two guiding rollers so that crop material is fed between the two guiding rollers towards the endless belt(s). Due to the feeding of crop material between the two guiding rollers a bale forming chamber is formed by the belt(s). By further feeding crop material through the outlet the bale forming chamber can be filled until a bale with a desired diameter is obtained.
The bale forming chamber is surrounded by a fixed front housing and a pivotal tailgate of the bale forming apparatus. For forming a bale under pressure the tailgate must be connected with the front housing. Opening of the pivotal tailgate ejects and thereby releases the bale from the bale forming chamber. Before ejecting a bale, this bale must be wrapped into a net or foil. Before the formation of a new bale under pressure can be started, the pivotal tailgate must be closed again.